Two Halves Make a Whole
by Silvermusic384
Summary: Max and the flock are staying in a cave for the night. When Fang and Max go off to talk for a little bit and just have some alone time. Things begin to change for the worst. What happens when Ari shows up and attacks the young birds? What will happen when Max has to make the ultimate choice between the safety of her flock and the safety of her own well-being? FAX!


**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I have been so busy with school and preparing for finals, but now that it's all over as of last Friday. I decided to type a sweet little one-shot about our favorite MR couple to make up for not updating in so long. By the way, I am not going to be able to update from tomorrow through next Tuesday because I'm going on a tour for the summer. I will update D&L when I get back because I honestly miss working on that story and I have a great new chapter I want to post for you guys. So please stick with me through all of this and everything will work out. Thank you for all your support guys! Now here is a sweet one-shot with plenty of FAX! **

**Max: Wow…..**

**Me: *rolls eyes* yes Max I'm back so shut up about it. Now do the disclaimer. **

**Max: Silver does not own anything related to MR.**

**Me: No I don't, but I do own the plot and this one-shot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the dark cave mouth casting a hazy golden glow to surround the waking flock members. The first to rise from their slumber was Angel. She sat up from her fetal position against the warm back of the mocha-colored Nudge beside her. She turned her soft blue eyes towards the mouth of the cave where she noticed a tall, lean figure leaning against the rigged, rock face. A small smile caressed her lips as she saw the figure's head turn at the sound of wings flapping. The persons dirty blonde hair with streaks of brown flew around her head like a halo. This made Angel narrow her eyes for a moment in envy before she pushed the feeling away as she remembered everything the girl always told her about how Angel looked.

The person would say that Angel had the shiniest gold curls in the world and the most lovely baby blue eyes. Angel grinned to herself and watched with a new-found admiration towards the person at the mouth of the cave when the sound of beating wings was resolved and replaced by heavy, sturdy footsteps. Angel watched as Max, who was still leaning against the wall, turned her body towards the sound. Giving the two love-birds privacy, Angel turned back to sleep when she caught a pair of hazel brown eyes looking at her.

Her gaze connected with Max in which she was able to decipher a knowing look in Max's eyes before Max in her mind, '_Go back to sleep baby. We aren't leaving for a while. You need the rest anyways.'_

Angel giggled quietly before nodding towards Max then she turned onto her side and closed her eyes to sleep. But, before the darkness consumed her she said once more to Max, '_Go with the flow.' _In return Max gave a small laugh before Angel was out.

* * *

Max P.O.V.

When Angel finally went back to sleep, I turned towards the person entering the cave and smiled slightly towards him. Feeling my gaze, he turned his head making charcoal black locks of hair fall into his addicting obsidian eyes. He raised a perfect eyebrow in question, but I just continued to stare at him and felt my heart skip a beat at the knowing smirk that formed upon his plush, full lips. Then he started to move slowly like a ghost towards me. His black wings glinting in the dawn light. Then I felt his gaze narrow when he noticed I was still staring. With a full-blown smile, he rushed forward and scooped me into his arms knocking me out of my thoughts. At first, I didn't comprehend what was happening until I looked around and noticed we were in the air and about 1000 feet from the cave/cliff face.

Then I realized I wasn't flying, but that Fang was holding me I also noticed that I was flush up against his rock hard yet comfy chest. I looked at him with wide eyes that quickly narrowed in mock anger. I growled, "Fang what do you think you're doing?"

He just shrugged and smirked at my frown. Then he said, "Man Max you weigh a ton. What have you been eating? Rocks?"

I glowered at him and sneered, "What is your head missing some? I wouldn't be so surprised." This earned me a playful growl from Fang before he released me and I went plummeting towards the hoard of trees below. With a gasp of surprise, I snapped out my 15-ft long wings and caught myself 100 ft before landing in the trees. I looked up angrily at fang who was flying down towards me with amusement in his dark eyes. I rolled mine and dived into the trees hoping to lose him.

However, that didn't go as planned. With a humorless laugh, Fang snagged my ankle and pulled me down to the forest floor. Then he landed a moment after me and took hold of my arm to help me up. That's when he noticed the large, puckered scar across my right forearm. I sucked in a breath when his long, warm fingers caressed the scar with such lightness. He gazed at it quietly not saying a word for that matter. Then after what felt like hours, he pulled away and turned so he wasn't facing me anymore.

With a sigh, I pulled down my shirt sleeve and closed the few steps between us and rested my hand on the top of his broad shoulder. I saw Fang visibly stiffen at my touch before he relaxed. Next thing I knew he had turned around and was now hugging me to him in a tight embrace. I smiled and laid my head into the crook of his neck and shoulder as he bowed his head to rest it on top of mine.

As if telling himself, Fang whispered, "Max…where did you get that scar?" I debated whether to tell him, but chose the latter and went on. "Do you remember a few days ago when we had to fight Ari and the other erasers?" I felt him slowly nod at the memory and then I said, "Well when I was fighting Ari, he was able to knick my arm and I gained the cut. Then after the battle, I didn't really realize the pain or the condition of the wound until Angel pointed it out to me. You, Gazzy, and Iggy were off getting a hotel so Angel patched me up and we decided not to tell everyone else. Nudge didn't know because she was off looking for water with Total."

Fang was silent for a moment trying to process this information. In which, he moved away and sat against a large oak tree. I followed suit and took a sit among the damp roots beside him. I watched as Fang stared at his hands with a calculating expression. Then he turned his warm dark eyes on me and said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I smiled sadly and said, "Cause I knew you would worry about me and trust me when I say that you have nothing to worry about. Okay? I'm perfectly fine and I don't need you to be worried about me when we have the flock to look after."

Then a voice I knew all too well spoke, "Too bad she couldn't have died sooner, then maybe I could have killed you when I had the chance."

Mine and Fang's heads snapped in the direction of the voice to see Ari and about six other erasers just meters away from our sitting positions which we scrambled into a fighting stance from. Ari laughed at us and then nodded towards Fang. Two of the six erasers charged towards Fang while Ari turned back to me and said, "I'll take care of the little birdie. You three help Mike and Joel. Make sure the emo one is alive though. We have a little surprise for him at the end." The erasers nodded and turned to fight Fang who had already taken down one eraser and was fighting the second.

Once the others were off, Ari and the last eraser turned to me and Ari hissed, "Well, well, well. Looks like the little birdie is finally going to die." I glared and hissed, "In your dreams dog breath!"

That pissed Ari off for good and he lunged forward and snarled all the same. I dodged to the side as Ari tried to swipe at my side with his claws. Then he growled and brought his leg around in a round house kick to my stomach making me double over in pain. Before I could figure out what happened, the other eraser came behind me and clawed at my back tearing through my clothes and back. I rolled out of the way before he could hit the base of my wings.

Gaining back a little strength, I flipped myself onto my feet and landed a punch straight into the eraser's jaw making him, yowl in pain before I kicked out his knee cap making him collapse. Then I kicked him in the head until a small stream of blood flowed from his mouth and ear. With a satisfied smirk, I turned to come face to face with a long jagged knife. Ari smiled evilly and his eyes glinted a deadly crimson color as he moved forward in anticipation. I froze and suddenly, Ari had me in a tight hold with the knife sticking into my side, but not hard enough to break skin…..yet.

Ari whistled and I looked over to see Fang being held down by three erasers and the fourth came over to where I was struggling against Ari's grasp trying to free my self. Fang was also struggling, but when he noticed my place he froze in shock and dread. Ari smirked and said, "Looks like curiosity killed the little birdie. No wonder the School thought you guys were useless. Can't even fight for your own good."

I continued to struggle, but I couldn't break Ari's tight grasp on my body. Fang yelled, "Let her go!" This only made Ari push the knife harder into my skin making me whimper in pain before I gained my barracks and continued to fight against his iron grasp. Fang fought against the other erasers, but couldn't release himself enough to escape.

That's when I saw the rest of the flock behind the group. They stared with wide eyes as more erasers held them back. Angel stared at me with such worry and fear. She screamed, "MAX!" When she tried to move towards me the eraser nearest her reached out and snagged her arm making her yelp in pain. Though, her eyes burned with determination as they focused on me. Nudge and Iggy were trying to get away from the erasers, but their were too many holding them in place. Gazzy had tears flowing from his red eyes and I tried to smile reassuringly though it came out more as a grimace. Then the Vice inside my head spoke to me.

'_Maximum, you must do what is right to save the flock! Forget about being a mother for a moment and think about being a leader. What would a leader do?'_

I thought about those words for a moment before I knew what I had to do. Glancing at the flock one last time and then turning my gaze towards Fang, I took a deep breath. Then I spoke loudly for everyone to hear me, "Ari, I'll make you a deal. I'll stop fighting and let you win. Only if you let the flock go forever. An never bother them again and let them live a normal life."

I felt Ari stiffen at my words and heard multiple sobs come from the flock's direction, but I kept my gaze on Fang. I saw his eyes narrow in confusion and he seemed to say 'Is-this-part-of-the-plan-to-escape?' I sighed and shook my head in a small movement telling him no. He stopped moving for a moment before he finally understood what I was doing. Before he could do or say anything to get himself killed, Ari turned me around to face him. The blade of the knife now pricking my throat.

"Are you messing with me or are you serious!" I looked at him dead serious and said, "I'm the leader of the flock and really I'm the only one who should die. Kill me and let them go."

Ari thought over my offer and as he did so, I heard Nudge cry, "No Max! Don't do this please!" I closed my eyes as tears threatened to fall and when they opened, I saw Ari had made up his mind. He grinned in satisfaction and said, "Deal."

Then the knife moved from my throat and a searing pain dove through my abdomen as Ari plunged the knife deep into me. I kept my mouth from letting out a terrified and painful scream as Ari dropped me onto the ground and yanked the knife out of me. Then he nodded for the others to be let go and signaled for the Erasers to fall back.

As he did so, he glanced towards my pain filled eyes and smirked, "Looks like the mighty Maximum has fallen at last. Father would be so proud." Then he turned and ran through the trees with the others followed closely behind.

Then I heard the scramble of feet before two strong arms pulled me into someone's lap. I felt the darkness flowing towards me as it clouded my vision making everything hazy. I looked up to see Fang staring down at me with worried filled eyes, then he yelled for Iggy or someone from the flock to get something to stop the bleeding. When everyone ran off to get the needed supplies, Fang turned back to me and said, "Max, you're going to be okay. There's a lot of blood, but Iggy is going to take care of you trust me. Okay?" I nodded weakly and then the darkness encompassed me.

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.**

**I watched as Max's eyes closed and then her breathing slowed. I glanced at her wound to see her hands resting near it covered in blood. I choked back a sob as hushed tears fell down my face. I looked back to Max's face and said, "Max, please stay strong. You can't die yet, the flock needs you please stay strong. I need you! Please Max! I love you and you can't die not yet. When you die I die."**

**I tried to shake her awake, but she just slumped back into her original position. I tried to shake her again, but there was no response. I felt for a pulse and only a small dyeing one came. Then I felt the urge to tell Max how I really felt towards her. With a heavy sigh and a weak smile, I looked down at Max and let all my feelings out.**

"**Hey Max, I just wanted to tell you something. Well here goes…..I love you like nothing else matters. I love the way you laugh and how you always have a strong face yet can still smile for the flock. I love the way your eyes show all your emotions. I love how you can read me like a book and no one else can. But, most of all….I love you because you're my perfect half. An I can't let you die because then I would die as well. A heart can't live without its other half. You taught me that. An for all theses reasons, I'm in love with the great Maximum Ride."**

**I then leaned down and put everything I had into the kiss as I pressed my lips to hers. For a moment nothing happened, until, I felt Max's lips move against mine and kissing me back. I smiled and continued to kiss her as tears flowed from both our eyes mixing together at the tips of our chins. I felt Max's arms wrap around my neck bring us closer as I continued to kiss her. Then we pulled away and she asked weakly. "Did you mean that?"**

**I nodded and said, "Max, you are my forever and you're my perfect half. I love you."**

**Max smiled or at least tried to at me and said, "I love you, too."**

**Then we kissed and I knew from there on Max was going to be okay because she was my soul mate and two halves make a whole. **

* * *

**Please tell me what you guys thought! Hoped you all liked it and the next chapter for D&L will be up soon. Thank you again for reading!**

**R&R?**


End file.
